Hitomebore
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Saját történetem semémről és ukémről. Folytatólagos, Boys'love, figyelmeztetés letudvaxD


**Hitomebore(ヒトメ惚れ)**

A cím fordítása szerelem első látásra.  
Eredeti saját történetem, olyan 4-5 fejezetesre tervezem. Semémről és ukémről szól, akiket egyetemen ismertem meg, természetesen csupán én hoztam össze őket, és vajmi kevés valóságalapja van.

Karakterprofilok:

Név: Ninomiya Kaoru （二宮薫）  
Születésnap: 8.28 ( Szűz)  
Kor: 20  
Haj/szemszín: rövid világosbarna/zöldesbarna  
Magasság: 177cm  
Vértípus: 0  
Foglalkozás: tanuló, másodéves hebraista

Név: Matsumoto Ryuusuke （松本竜輔）  
Születésnap: 7.4. (Rák)  
Kor: 21  
Haj/szemszín: rövid sötétbarna/ kék  
Magasság: 181cm  
Vértípus: AB  
Foglalkozás: tanuló, elsőéves arabista

Név: Sakaguchi Takeshi （坂口たけし）  
Születésnap: 7.30. (Oroszlán)  
Kor: 19  
Haj/szemszín: hosszú szőke/ barna  
Magasság: 179cm  
Vértípus: A  
Foglalkozás: tanuló, másodéves hebraista

* * *

Első fejezet

Egy hideg őszi nap volt. A reggeli csípős szélnek senki nem örült, de így is kénytelen -kelletlen de ki kellett mozdulni ebben a reggeli órában. Egy csoport diák várakozott az egyetem előtt, és egynéhány már türelmetlenül pillantgatott órájára.  
-Késik.- jegyezte meg a nyilvánvalót egy fiatal férfi, és szemöldökét összehúzta .Egy vékony kabátot viselt, ahogy a többiek, nyaka körül lazán egy kötött sál is volt. Szőke haja hátul lófarokba volt fogva, fülében piercing csillogott. Körbetekintett ismét, hátha kiszúrja csoporttársát, de ismerőst egy se látott a közelben. Többen már fészkelődtek , még azok is akik csak most jöttek, és türelmetlenül néztek barátjukra, aki még mindig szemével az utcákat kutatta. Sakaguchi Takeshinek hívták,de mindenki TakeC becenevén ismerte csak. Barátai közt ő volt a társaság lelke, azaz hegyénhátán bulikba jártak, vagy éppen ő szervezett házibulikat kollégiumban vagy egyetemen, ahol DJként is dolgozott nem egyszer. TakeC valahogy képes volt egy idegen társaságban is maga köré vonni az embereket, így rengeteg ismerőst szerzett ahogy elkezdte egyetemi éveit. Így nem volt meglepő hogy barátai adtak az ő szavára, és mindenhová képesek voltak követni.  
De az óra perceken belül kezdődik, és nem lenne jó ha késve esnének be, mert a pontosság mindig is érzékeny pontja volt ennek a tanárnak. Ennek ellenére senki nem mozdult el a helyéről, mind barátjukra várt, aki épp kiengedett egy sóhajt.  
Nem értette mi történt Kaoruval. Amióta ismeri egyszer se történt meg hogy késett volna egy óráról vagy akár egy találkáról, és ezek a késések mostanában egyre többször fordulnak elő, amiket nem tud hova tenni. Persze meglehet csak ő veszi túl komolyan, és nem történt semmi barátjával. Mindenesetre sort kerít rá hogy kitudakolózza tőle a napokban van-e valami különleges oka a késéseinek.  
Kaoruval egy évfolyamra járnak, másodévesek hebraisztikán, őt is egyetemi évei kezdetén ismerte meg, mint mindenben precíz de talán túl csöndes fiút. Teljes neve Ninomiya Kaoru, és 21 évével ő volt az idősebb kettejük közűl.  
-Jól van, nyomás be srácok!  
-Okeey, szedjük a lábunkat mert még kidob a vén szivar.  
TakeC is sietősen utánuk eredt, lépteik alatt megreccsent a száraz, színes falevelek, és hamar az egyik kőépület felé vették az irányt.  
De mielőtt belépett volna TakeC újabb hangos léptek ütötték meg a fülét hátulról.  
Egy kipirult arcú, szemüveges fiú rohant át a boltív alatt, és kezét támasznak az épület vastag faajtajára tette.  
-Kösz… hogy… megvártál…- a futástól kissé szagatottan vette a levegőt a TakeC-vel egyidősnek látszó fiú, és egy kis ideig nem mozdult míg kifújta magát.Kócos haja az égnek meredt, de nem véletlenül, szándékosan zselézte fel mindig így. Fekete keretes szemüveget viselt, és nyakig begombolt, őszi kabátot.  
- Már lemondtam rólad, te hétalvó, na gyere! – kinyitotta a vastag ajtót egy kezével, és a lift felé kanyarodott. Kaoru hálás volt ezért, így valószínűleg biztos hogy nem érnek be egészre, de barátja nemcsak a diákok közt örvend népszerűségnek, hanem a tanárok is egyformán kedvelik, különösen ez a tanár, így ha vele érkezik be szinte biztos nem fog mondani egy rossz szót se.  
A délelőtt hamar eltelt, a reggeli óra után kevés szünetekkel ugyan de sorozatosan voltak a szakos óráik. Már dél is elmúlt, és a következő óráig lesz ideje bőven Kaorunak. Délutánra szerencsére már csak egy gyakorlati órája maradt, addig kényelmesen hazamehet akár ebédelni, bár lehetséges nem pazarolja ebédkészítésre az idejét, mert történetesen reggeli nélkül indult el hazulról, és a gyomra kellőképpen a tudatára adta hogy nem hajlandó annyit várni rá.  
Ahogy véget ért az óra csoporttársaival fellélegezve elhagyták a termet.  
Nagy részüknek ezután is volt még órája, így sietősen kapkodták lábaikat egy különösen nagyhangú , Kaoruval egyidős fiú után.  
- Szevasztok, nyelvgyakon találkozunk! Ti meg mozogjatok már, még be kell ugranunk a kajáldába is…  
Az ottmaradtak szinte utánakiáltottak egy sziát, már rég a lépcső alján lehettek amazok. Kaoru elbúcsúzott a többiektől is, és a lift felé vette az irányt. Ő nem égeti le magát holmi őrült maratoni futással a büfé felé, különben is a következő órájáig rengeteg ideje van, addig kényelmesen megebédelhet. Gondolatai arra a bizonyos nagyhangú srácra terelődtek. TakeC-vel ahogy egyetemre került rögtön barátok lettek. Ő az a mindenkivel-jóban-vagyok típusba tartozik, nemcsoda hogy a gólyatábor óta mindenki vele akar lógni. Kaoru persze nem ment táborba, de ennek ellenére TakeC barátjává fogadta, és a kelleténél is többször akarja elrángatni a házibulik sorozatába. Az orra alatt mindig duzzog, de belül hálás ezért neki valahol. Nem volt soha egy éppenséggel barátságosnak nevezhető személyiség, és amióta egyetemre jár talán épp neki köszönhetően változott meg valami az életében…  
Kaoru gyorsan elhesegette a gondolatot, és ujjaival halántékét kezdte el maszírozni. Változások az életben. Erről egyéb is eszébe jutott, és arca máris merő tűz volt. Semmiképpen nem akart _rá _gondolni, épp elég gondja van nélküle is…  
Aztán egyszerre több dolog is történt.  
Valaki utánakiáltott , talán a lépcső felől , de mielőtt hátrafordulhatott volna valaki megragadta karját, kezeivel száját betapasztotta, és behúzta a közeli üres folyosóra.  
A fiú aki utánaszólt felérve a lépcsőn körbenézett de nem látott senkit. Párszor szólítgatta Kaorut, de mivel nem jött válasz azt hitte valakivel összetévesztette, így visszafordult.  
Közben Kaoru próbált kitörni a szorításból, de az erős kezek nem engedték. Nagyon jól tudta kihez tartoznak a kezek, teste előbb felismerte mint ahogy tudatosult volna benne.  
- Kaoru….-suttogta egy mély hang füle mögűl.  
Hiányoztam?  
-Mmhhm  
- Hogy? – ugratta a férfi Kaorut, aki pipacsvörös lett a méregtől.  
Végül kitört a szorításból, és a nála magasabb fiút gallérjánál fogva a falhoz tapasztotta.  
- Mi a francokat képzelsz, teljesen elment az eszed?  
- Kaoru-chan mérges lett. – mondta vigyorral a képén a sötét hajú fiú.  
- Kit chanozol te? És persze hogy mérges vagyok, miattad késtem el megint majdnem reggel!  
-Óó! - A sötétbarna hajú fiú csupán egy pulóvert viselt, oldalán egy fekete táska fityegett válláról lógva. Bőre kissé napbarnított volt, ellenben Kaoruval aki makulátlan hófehér bőrrel rendelkezett.  
- Ne ózz nekem, ilyenkor mást illik mondani.  
Egy ideig vizslatta Ryuusuke arcát, akin még mindig az a félreismerhetetlen grimasz terült szét. Végül feladta, és eleresztette a fiút.  
-Minek is foglalkozom veled, rossz pénz nem vész el.- azzal hátrafordult, és elmenni készült a fiútól, de amaz karját megfogta és a falhoz szorította.  
-Kaoru… nem szabadna így beszélned velem.- tornyosult felé, hangjában játékosság csengett.  
-Mi.. .. ?  
Ryuusuke közelebb hajolt, és fülébe suttogott, hajtincsei érintették a bőrét.  
- Azzal akibe szerelmes vagy nem beszélhetsz így.  
De mielőtt Kaoru visszavághatott volna hogy letagadja, hirtelen valami nedveset érzett a fülén.  
-Mit csinálsz… ah!  
-Nocsak, érezted?  
-Fogd be!  
Ryuusuke Kaoru életébe csak nemrég csöppent be, és éppen elég vihart kavart fel. Egészen találkozásukig teljesen átlagosnak, és normálisnak érezte magát Kaoru, de a fiú felbukkanásával valami gyökeres változás következett be, amivel azóta a hadilábon áll. Ennek tetejébe Ryuusukével mindennap találkozik, igy még idő sem jut arra, egy csöppet félretegye ezt az új érzést és megpróbáljon rendet tenni a kavargó gondolatai közt.  
Kaoru hirtelen hallgatását annak tudta be igaza van, és végre enged neki , igy tovább merészkedett, míg egyik kezével fogta a fiú csuklójat másikkal testén végigszaladt és pólója alá nyúlt, megérintve finom bőrét.  
-Ryuusuke! -Kaoru szeme kipattant és szabad kezével próbálta leszedni magárol a fiú kezét.  
-Ez itt a_ suli_! Mit művelsz?  
-Semmi olyasmi amit nem akarnál. - búgta fülébe, amitől bizsergés futott át Kaoru testén, ami mindig megtörténik akárhányszor Ryuusuke a közelben van.  
Ryuusuke belecsókolt nyakhajlatába, ami már végképp sok volt neki, és egy pofon csattant el. Ryuusuke fájlalóan simogatta enyhén piros arcát, és eleresztette Kaorut.  
-Auu~ Ezt miért kaptam Kaoru-chan?  
-Még kérdezed te...-de Kaoru nem fejezte be a mondatot, elfordult mert érezte arca felhevült, de nem a méregtol. Jobb, ha ennyiben hagyja és itthagyja ezt a lehetetlen elsőévest míg lehet.  
Többet ne kerülj a szemem... - váratlanul megszólalt a gyomra, pont a legalkalmasabb pillanatban.. Ryuusuke ismét elmosolyodott, és elindult Kaoru felé.  
-Látom most másra vagy éhes. Meghívjalak egy ebédre? - Kaoru füle mégjobban kipirult, és nem véve tudomást a fiú megjegyzéséről a lifthez sietett, és megnyomta gombot.  
Ryuusuke mellé sétált, de Kaoru megállitotta.  
-Nem fogsz velem a liftbe szállni, és többet ne telefonálgass mikor beszélhetnéked van. Se mailek! -vágott közbe mikor Ryuusuke szóra nyitotta volna szájat.  
Úgyse fogom felvenni.  
-Nem szép tőled!  
Kaoru beszállt a liftbe, de mikor épp becsukódott az ajtú mintha hallotta volna Ryuusuket azt mondani: legközelebb akkor felmegyek hozzad, de elhesegette a gondolatot remélve félrehallotta. Bár sajnos kinézné belőle hogy odáig elmenjen hogy zaklassa. Hátát a falnak támasztotta, és próbálta összeszedni magát. Szíve még mindig zakatolt, hogy lecsillapítsa behunyta szemét hogy elterelje gondolatait róla,de nem sok sikerrel járt. Még mindig érezte az illatát, bőre forró volt ahol megérintette. Bár soha ne találkozott volna vele aznap, akkor nem kéne mindennap elviselnie és tartania tőle hogy megint találkoznak, nem érezné úgy kiesik a szíve mert annyira zakatol ha csak meglátja, és nem lenne ekkora zűrzavar se mikor rágondol.  
Aznap, azon az augusztusi későnyári napon, mikor meglátta azt a ragyogó kék szempárt, úgy érezte a világ megfordult, és csak ők ketten léteznek egy olyan helyen ahol az időnek nincs jelentősége, mert öröktől fogva létezik kezdet nélkül, csakis a végtelen, végtelen jelen és az a ragyogó, szeretett szempár.

* * *

Következő fejezetben megtudjuk hogyan ismerték meg egymást.


End file.
